The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Morella`.
`Morella` is a product of planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with crimson/red-cherry/red flower color, dark foliage, medium habit.
`Morella` was originated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Hagenbach, Germany in 1990. The female parent was `Cherry`, characterized by its crimsom to ruby red flower color, large umbels, its tolerance to high light, and sensitive foliage. The male parent of `Morella` was `Osna`, characterized by its signal-red, single flower form, dark foliage, late flower response and weak branching pattern.
`Morella` was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progency of the stated cross by the inventors in August 1991 in a controlled environment in Hagenbach, Germany.